Chocolates and Meetings
by alwyz-member-me
Summary: Sakura bakes chocolates and wishes to send some to Syaoran, who’s still in Hong Kong.


_**Title:**_Chocolates and Meetings

_**Author:**_alwyz-member-me/LiLTakariGirl aka Yami Aro

_**Fandom:**_Cardcaptor Sakura

_**Pairing:**_Li Syaoran x Kinomoto Sakura, slight Hiiragizawa Eriol x Daidouji Tomoyo (if you squint and only because it's hard not to include them. I'm a devote ExT fan along with SxS.)

_**Disclaimer:**_Cardcaptor Sakura does not belong to me, yet once again belongs to the wonderful yet evil foursome, CLAMP.

_**Summary:**_Sakura bakes chocolates and wishes to send some to Syaoran, who's still in Hong Kong.

_**Rating:**_K /PG

_**Additional Notes: **_I should have started this fic before Valentine's Day, but I didn't know how to write it... Sorry for the late Valentine's Day fic. It's a fic I owe to Starflower Sakura/xladyseraphx/dragonkitsune/sakurakinomoto. What is with you Sakura-chan? Make up your mind on which one you're going to use. I was going to make it Syaoran giving chocolate to Sakura, but I remembered it's women giving chocolate to men on Valentine's Day, not like the US. Also, I remember someone flaming me because I didn't correctly display the Japanese culture, and that was a long time ago. Not really my fault since they don't really show much of it on TV or manga or anime, now do they? Just enjoy the fanfiction. Also, I know you can't really send food through the mail, but hey, guess what? This is a fanfiction and I'm the authoress, can't do much about that.

----

Sakura sits in her kitchen and waits for the rest of her chocolate to finish baking. It's been a while since Syaoran left for Hong Kong and maybe this year he'll come back and she can give him the chocolate in person. Every year, since he left, she made chocolate hoping he'll come back to Japan and stay with her forever. It hasn't happened yet but he has called her every year on that day to tell her that he loves her and he's waiting for her chocolate to arrive. She starts dreaming about Syaoran until she hears a voice.

"Sakura-chan, the chocolate's almost done!"

"Tomoyo-chan, thanks so much for helping. I love you!"

"Now, now, Sakura-chan, I'm sure if Li-kun was here, he'd be jealous."

"Tomoyo-channnnnn." Sakura blushes while whining towards her second cousin, Daidouji Tomoyo. Tomoyo had came over earlier to help Sakura make chocolate for Valentine's Day, which was the next day.

"SAKURA, CAN I HAVE SOME CHOCOLATE?" and here comes Kero-chan, also known as Cerberus, the guardian of the Clow Cards.

"Kero-chan, the chocolates aren't done yet, but here, you can have a slice of the cake I brought over."

"YAY! THANK YOU TOMOYO-CHAN!"

"Sakura-chan, I think the chocolate is done."

"The chocolate looks really good Tomoyo-chan!"

"Sakura-chan, it's because you made it with your heart."

"But Tomoyo-chan, you made them too!"

"But these are yours, I'm going to leave the rest of the cake here for Kinomoto-san and Touya-san. Of course Cerberus, you can have some of the cake too. Bye Sakura-chan!"

"Bye Tomoyo-chan!" Tomoyo grabs her stuff and her leaves the Kinomoto residence. Sakura lets the chocolate cool and then puts them into bags to give to her friends and gets a special wrap for Syaoran. "Okaa-san, I made chocolate, I'd give you some but you can't eat any." Sakura pouts.

"Sakura-chan, your mother said it's the thought that counts."

"Otou-san! Welcome home!"

"How was school today Sakura-chan?"

"It was great! Tomoyo-chan came over and helped me make chocolate for everyone tomorrow! Oh, and Tomoyo-chan left part of a cake for you and onii-chan because Kero-chan already ate some of it."

"Tell Daidouji-san we said thank you."

"Hey monster, made chocolate? I hope you aren't planning on poisoning everyone." Touya takes off his shoes after following Fujitaka into the house.

"Onii-chan..."

"Touya, don't bully your sister like that, your mother isn't happy at you because of that."

"Sorry Okaa-san."

"Your mother also asks if you're planning anything with Yukito tomorrow."

"Okaa-san... leave my love life alone. Go worry about the monster's life since her love life doesn't seem to be progressing anywhere. The brat's still in Hong Kong and hasn't made her happy. If he doesn't come back anytime soon, I'm flying over to Hong Kong and dragging him back here to Japan." Touya walks up the stairs to his room before Sakura, Fujitaka and Nadeshiko could say anything.

"Uh... otou-san, onii-chan was joking right? Syaoran-kun still calls me and we email each other frequently..."

"Sakura-chan, don't worry, Touya's only worried about you and Yukito-san would hold him back if he tried anything. Your mother also says to be careful, you don't want anything to happen tomorrow."

"Don't worry Otou-san, Okaa-san, I'll be okay, I have my invincible spell!"

_**/The Next Day/**_

"Sakura-chan! You're early today!"

"Yeah, Chiharu-chan, I wanted to give people their chocolates early today. And not be in a rush. Oh yeah here's one for you." She digs into her backpack and pulls out bags of chocolates. "Here's yours Chiharu-chan, Naoko-chan, Rika-chan, Yamazaki-kun, Eriol-kun.. ERIOL-KUN? HOE? When did you come back?"

"I just transferred back today, just in time for Valentine's Day."

"Did you know chocolate was an aphrodisiac a long time ago?"

"You know, I think that's the truth. Takeshi-kun, I don't believe you can actually..."

"And did you know chocolate cures everything? Including world hunger?" (1)

"Takeshi... " and down comes the mallet on Yamazaki. Gravity is being worked on everyday, and this is one of those cases.

"Hoe... poor Yamazaki-kun, you'd think he'd stop telling lies after all these years. It's not like I fall for them anymore."

"But Kinomoto-san, I think it's more of a habit then really telling lies. He just can't help it. But we have Mihara-san to bring him back to reality."

"But Eriol-kun, you used to go along with him too, what's with the change of heart?"

"Let's just say I have someone like Mihara-san too."

"Good morning Hiiragizawa-kun, morning Sakura-chan."

"Morning Tomoyo-chan! Here's your chocolate, and how come you're not shocked to see Eriol-kun here?"  
"Thank you Sakura-chan, and it's a common occurrence that someone comes or comes back from somewhere. You know that's true Sakura-chan, nothing's surprising anymore."

"_More like you didn't want to tell Kinomoto-san._"mutters a certain blue-eyed magician.

"What was that Hiiragizawa-kun? Did you say something?"

"Oh no Daidouji-san, I didn't say anything. Well Kinomoto-san, I must say there will be more surprises today, and I'm guessing there's more than one for all of us."

"Hoe?"

"It's nothing Kinomoto-san." Everyone went to their seats and Eriol went to the front of the room.

"Alright class, we have a new transfer student from England and his name is Hiiragizawa Eriol. Hiiragizawa-san, please write your name on the board and introduce yourself."

"As you may remember, my name's Hiiragizawa Eriol and I came from England and I've been here in Tomoeda before during out elementary school years. I have decided to move back and stay here."

"Thank you Hiiragizawa-san, please sit next to Daidouji-san, Daidouji-san please raise your hand."

Homeroom just passed just like that and Sakura started daydreaming. The rest of the day came out to a regular day and Sakura finished passing out her chocolates to her friends. Luckily, she had an extra one in her backpack for some reason, she accidentally made an extra set and since Eriol came back, it was enough. Maybe she knew he was coming unconsciously. After school Sakura started rollerblading home and thought she saw a glimpse of chestnut hair. _'Impossible, Syaoran couldn't be here, he's still in Hong Kong. I wish he was here.' _She arrives home and looks around. She finds no one home and decided to grab the chocolate she made for Syaoran and a box to send to him now. She wraps the chocolate and puts it in a box. She puts her shoes back on and goes out with the box in her hands.

Sakura decided to walk to Penguin Park first and sit at the swings reminiscing about her time with Syaoran. She looks around and sees Tomoyo with Eriol. 'Tomoyo-chan? Eriol-kun? Why are they here and why are they together?' Sakura tries to get closer without them knowing she was around, but how is that possible with Eriol around? Eriol leans into Tomoyo and whispers something into her ear. When she hears it, she giggles and nods.

They look towards the direction of Sakura and advance towards her, Sakura notices this and starts running away. However, running away from her best friend and Clow Reed's reincarnation was not the best option. Eriol ended up in front of Sakura and Sakura tries to turn around, she then runs into Tomoyo from behind and then tries to run left. Out comes Nakuru. What a nice day for Sakura, getting surrounded by her best friend, half of Clow Reed's reincarnation and a guardian. If she tries to run the other way, she'll probably run into Spinel Sun, so she instead tried to fly away with the fly card. Obviously, it doesn't work because Eriol's halved magic is still strong enough (somehow) to keep Sakura from escaping.

They dragged Sakura to the Daidouji mansion and tied her up, and took her stuff from her (including her cards). How they did that is a mystery, but there sat Sakura tied to a chair and in a mysterious room. She heard some noises outside the door, but couldn't make out what the noise was. Then someone opens the door but she couldn't see his face due to the darkness of the room and the light outside the door wasn't very bright. Sakura would have screamed, but realized why would a stranger be in Tomoyo's mansion and come into the specific room she was in. She hoped the stranger would untie her and find Tomoyo and Eriol and give them a piece of her mind. The stranger did untie her from the chair and pulled her to a different place, without her seeing his face. She would have tried to let go, but she felt secure with him and let him pull her to a different place. She noticed she was being pulled to the front door of the mansion and noticed he picked up her bag on their way out. He kept pulling her until She decided to speak up now and said her thanks.

"Thank you for getting me away from my weird friends, but who are you and why did you save me?" The other guy turns around and Sakura gasps. "Syaoran-kun?"

"Yes?" and he chuckles. "I was passing by the park to go to your place and I saw Hiiragizawa and Daidouji capture you and take you to her mansion. I would have tried to rescue you then, but I was not going to let Hiiragizawa get me, especially when teamed up with Daidouji. You don't want to know what they can do together..." and he shudders when he thinks about it. "I followed you all and when I saw them drag you into the mansion, I knocked on the door and the maids let me in. It took me a while to look for you and I saw Hiiragizawa coming out of the room they tied you up in. Daidouji came out next and came right up to me. They told me they knew I was around and captured you so I would come and rescue you. I would have tried to hurt Hiiragizawa but saving you was my priority."

Sakura blushes and asks "Syaoran-kun, why are you back in Japan? Shouldn't you still be in Hong Kong?"

"I came back after doing all that paperwork and my sisters kept asking why I didn't bring you along. I swear they just want to dress you up like Daidouji back in your Clow Card capturing days."

"Syaoran-kun... but I'm glad you're back, are you staying in Japan now because I really miss you."

"Sakura, I'm back for sure and I missed you too." Syaoran leans over and gives Sakura a short sweet kiss on the lips and then smiles.

Sakura blushes and grabs her bag from him and takes out the chocolate in there. "I was going to mail this, but since you're here, this is for you."

Syaoran takes the box and says "Thank you Sakura, and I love you."

Sakura blushes but says "I love you too." Syaoran leans in and gives her another kiss.

----

(1) Credited to my friend DakkuMauji from Livejournal, and of course I know him in real life too. Thank you! I just couldn't seem to think of what kind of lie Yamazaki should say, so I asked my friend. Seriously, how can chocolate cure world hunger?

Finishing Notes: Thanks for reading my fic, I'm sorry for it not being the best fic there is, but I'm not good at writing sappy/fluffy fics. I tried to stick as close as possible to the original manga, but I'm not good at that. I would appreciate reviews too.


End file.
